Happy Together
by YooHyeSu
Summary: Shizuru "Olivia" Karamida was a student at Monarch Prep for a long time until her parents finally decided to divorce. Having to transfer to a new school, make new friends and enemies, she's basically thrown her old life behind her. An SHS fanfiction with OC/Nate and possibly other characters. Rated T for now.
1. Ch 1 :: Another Day

**A/N: I got really into SHS again so I wrote this fanfic out of impulse.**

* * *

_You may not believe me, _

_but even before he told me his name, _

_I felt as if…_

_I already knew who he was. _

_Nate…Crawford…_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the beginning of my senior year when my parents sent me to Twin Branches. It wasn't like I was a new kid or anything, just some transfer student. It had already been a week or two since orientation for freshmen, transfers, and exchange students at my new school, but I had missed it since I didn't exactly know I'd be transferring the next week over. _Why was I transferring? _I wish it was because I was moving, or because my mom and dad got promoted to a better location, or something…No, it was actually because those very same people that sent me away to live with my cousin, were the reason I _had_ to move. My parents just were too young at the time when I was born to _be_ parents. I didn't understand why they went to the trouble of having a child if they were just going to divorce eventually. _I've known about this plan of theirs since I was a child._

When I was six or whatever age I was in able to understand the concept of separation, I heard them talking. It wasn't yelling nor whispering, it was kind of both. I remember my dad saying that raising a family at his age was too difficult for him.

"We've spent too much money this month on food, gas, and school for her. We won't last much longer on the wage I earn from work." I'd often hear my dad pace around the kitchen with my mom from my room, speaking softly, but I definitely could see the veins from his frustration on his face.

My mother would always try to reason with him, but at the same time, come to the same conclusion. "Don't you think **I** know that? This is why I told you we weren't ready to be parents when we were in our first year of college! I knew it was a mistake, but I – No, she wasn't a mistake, the only mistake I made was planning everything out."

Even if they said 'it wasn't my fault', that I was their 'baby', that they 'loved me', I only wished that they loved each other more so they could stay together. I didn't realize how complicated love could be, or what it truly was to be in love. I never had a crush or an idol; I was stuck in the Monarch Education System for most of my life. Monarch Prep was an all-girls school I was put into by my grandparents, but it was on a deal that my parents would stay together to raise me. At seventeen years old…Seventeen years of anger, sadness, and longing had manifested in both of them. They were no longer in love or blind to it, they were adults now and they decided to make lives for themselves. My mom was nineteen when she gave birth to me, my dad twenty on conception. They had their whole lives ahead of them, but because of a _mistake,_ they had to endure a lot. They didn't really need to say much, but I knew that _I_ was _that_ mistake.

* * *

**Weeks ago [before going to Twin Branches]**

It was my last week at Monarch Prep, I was still considered a 'good apple', only because I tried to blend in, not to be seen or stick out in any way. I followed each daily schedule as planned. I had lunch like normal, said bye to my friends (who probably didn't care for me since they saw me as more of a charity case than anything), to packing my things up and leaving to Centerscore. Day to day, everything seemed so dreamlike and hazy this week = probably because the news that I'd be moving in with my twenty-five year old cousin was completely abrupt and put off to the last minute that I just couldn't fathom that this was real, this was the last time I would see this place or both my parents together again.

My cousin, Jett, was pretty well off for his age. He was an aspiring doctor, funded for life by his relatives who were oh-so-proud to see him graduate from a university, no children, and no girlfriend. He's pretty much an all-work-and-no-play kind of guy. Smart, talented, and good-looking, I don't know why he hadn't pursued a relationship for so long, but then again, I wasn't trying to pursue one either. I left it at that, if I didn't pry into his life, he wouldn't pry into mine. We kept to ourselves when I moved in, he only greeted me and headed right off to work. He, in a way, was like an older brother to me when I was younger and we used to hang out. I was his favorite cousin because he said my cheeks were soft like warabi-mochi*. He pinched them so hard sometimes that I cried, but then he'd buy me something to make me feel better. These days, though not all the time, he seemed distant.

"Olivia, I'll take you to school today." Jett said as he opened the blinds and curtains in my room. Shortly after, he continued fixing up his dress shirt for a meeting at the hospital.

"Jett-onii, nemui. I'm tired." I mumbled through my pillow.

"Aishhhh, Olivia, okimasu! Wake up! Your new school is a few blocks away, but I told you yesterday, _if _you get up early, then I'd take you to school. So get up, or you're walking!" He was a bit harsher than my alarm clock waking me up, which is probably why I felt so sluggish when getting ready. I managed to prepare everything for this school in less than fifteen minutes because I was so used to a daily regimen. Just like that, I was dropped off at a place that looked like the projects in some third world country. _I did hear that this place was still being rebuilt after an earthquake, but I didn't quite expect this…_

* * *

**Inside the currently constructed main building**

I looked around the halls at posters, decorated lockers, display cases that had photographs in them, and it lead me right where I needed to be, the principal's office. This is where my letter told me to start for my late orientation. I looked around the seemingly empty hall. _Everyone's probably in class in the other buildings…_I proceeded into the office meekly, feeling as though someone was watching me like a lurking eye.

"Ms. Karamida?" The principal, Ms. Lee, approached me from her desk to my seat in the waiting room. "You are Shizuru Karamida, correct?" She waved her hand in front of me to break my trance.

"Ah, sorry, I was just spacing out. Please call me Olivia if it's easier!" I smiled nervously as she lent her hand to me.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright dear." Ms. Lee gestured to the clock on the wall and then to the door, "Heck, I used to space out in this room all the time. I even got locked in my office!" She chuckles warmly, "Don't be afraid, there's some students that may not come off as friendly right away, but I'm sure they'll warm up to you in due time. You'll make plenty of friends here, don't you worry about it!" She then dropped me off with a red-headed girl who was going to be my guide for the tour since she had more paperwork to file and a phone call to adhere to.

* * *

**Cafeteria **

I was given a quick tour of the school by a girl named, Amanda Applebee. She made me feel welcome at the very least, but when I got to the counselors area for my schedule, I got rather…lost. It was almost noon and Amanda sort of went through things so fast before her cheer practice that I forgot to ask where I would get my schedule. Luckily, she had dropped me off in a place that had a lot of students who seemed rather inviting as well. In fact…

"Watch it!" I bumped into this girl with tan skin and brown hair in a low ponytail. She looked at me and scowled a little while holding her lunch tray. When she saw that I had meant no harm, she let out a small smile, "I haven't seen you here before. You look pretty lost. Are you new here?"

"Uh…Yeah. I just transferred, from Monarch Pr-", I was interrupted by some guy who seemed to just come out of nowhere.

"You're Shizuru, or as you go by now, Olivia. You transferred here from Monarch Prep where you were in the honors' program, from there you were sent here to live with a relative. As for the reason you're not with your parents, I can just keep that to myself. I'm Wes by the way." He slyly grinned at me.

"How did you know all that?" I asked him, the girl in front of me seemed a bit appalled by his behavior though, but I was too bewildered at how he knew so much about me having just moved here.

The girl scoffed, "He has eyes and ears everywhere apparently." She narrowed his brows at him angrily, "So what are you collecting her information for this time?"

"My clients prefer to remain anonymous. Honestly, it's just good information to have in case of emergencies or information is needed. You know how it is Sam." He walked away from the conversation naturally, as if it was an everyday thing he did. _That's just creepy._

"Ignore him, and stay away from him and his friend Nate Crawford, they're nothing but bad news around here. As you heard, I'm Sam." She frowned a little watching him leave as she spoke to me.

"Sam, if you don't mind me asking, did he do something to you?" I asked sincerely, hoping that she'd be one of the new friends I'd have since she seems to be very protective of those around her, like a sister.

"Not me. Not him." She looked at me in her periphery, and clarified to answer the confused expression I had on my face. "Just steer clear of him and Nate, but Nate especially. The guy's a total jerk. Let's leave it at that." She smiled and was about to walk to a table when she heard her name called. Well, a variation of it.

"Sam-face!" A guy behind us called out. I turned to see him, he was tan, clean cut hair, and a bit muscular. "I thought it was you. Didn't you graduate in June?"

Her smile was a bit brighter, "Yeah, I came back for some volunteer work. I have a week before college starts, so I think I'll be here throughout this next week." I looked at the both of them conversing, but I was kind of let down by the fact that Sam would only be here for the week. _I think we would have been awesome friends. _I waited until there was a pause to excuse myself from their reminiscing to find where I was supposed to go and that's when I found myself in trouble.

I was outside the counselor's office with a student who was a bit taller than me. He had blonde hair that was well-groomed, blue eyes, and he was wearing a black tie with a white shirt. He didn't seem to notice me, but I managed to get within range of him to acknowledge my presence.

"Are you a freshman?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. I was relatively short, but not as short as a fourteen year-old, I probably have about four inches in height to their average girl. I shrugged it off, "No, I'm a senior. I just transferred here. I'm a week late so I have to pick up my schedule." I tried to not look at him even though I could already tell he was still looking at me with his back to the door.

I heard him laugh silently, "You know, you remind me of someone. You try to be nice even if you are insulted. Just like her."

"Like who?" I tried to seem uninterested, like this was just some small-talk I was used to. I flipped through the messages in my phone to fit the part. _I'm usually not so nosy, but this guy could be a good friend too. I should at least make one friend before I have to go home._

"You…You wouldn't know her, she graduated last year. You don't look like her though, just your personality." His voice quieted as tried to force a smile. _Didn't Sam graduate last year? Do she and I have the same personality? Is this guy…_

I broke our silence by smiling and extending my hand out to shake his, "I'm Olivia Eun and you are?"

He relaxes into a natural smile, "Nate. I'm Nate Crawford."

My jaw dropped on the inside, but my outer façade shook a bit, creating a pained look on my face as I held his hand in my own. My smile faded quickly as our hands parted. _If I know anything about school, it's to stay away from people who you're told to stay away from._ I backed away from him a few steps.

"I don't bite you know." He seemed perplexed by my reaction. "If you're in a hurry you can go in front of me." He made way for me like a gentleman. He was sweet, curt, a little bit obnoxious, but it seemed in good nature. I began to wonder why someone like this was someone I was warned about. _Surely there's more than one Nate Crawford at this school…right?_

"Nate, you're next, come on in!" One of the counselors opened the door in front of me and greeted Nate.

"I'm in no rush, sir. Actually, I think she may be in one, so I let her cut in front." The counselor's eyes shifted to me.

He smiled purely, "Splendid, she must be our new student", he pauses to adjust his glasses, "Olivia, is it? Why you must feel pretty special to be in the presence of Mayor Crawford's son." _Mayor Crawford? What did I just get myself into?_ "He's an outstanding student and you would do well to befriend him." He continued to build Nate's pedestal, "Why in fact, Nate, come right over here, you can be her buddy for the next part of the month until she gets familiar with her surroundings!" _Please just stop. Stop. Stop talking man, this isn't cool._ "Why not show her to her classes? Here's her schedule. It'll be a lot easier for you to find it if you have a buddy who knows how to get around the town." _He does have a point. Is this really okay though?_

I spoke up before things ended up set in stone, "Sir, Amanda Applebee is supposed to be my buddy!"

"Non-sense, Amanda Applebee is only here for volunteer work, much like the other students. It's a great thing to put on your resume and for college applications." _What volunteer work could Sam and Amanda be doing?_

Nate looked at me with a serene look and laughed, "If I don't turn out to be a good buddy by the end of the month, go ahead and replace me." _He's joking, I can tell since he's laughing, but if he really isn't that good, I'll surely replace him. That's right, keep laughing and you'll be replaced by the end of the month._ It struck me through that if he is the mayor's son, maybe, just maybe, this won't be so bad since he does have to keep appearances up. I agreed to exchange numbers and we found out we were in a few classes together. _And that's how I ended up in this predicament._

* * *

**Next week over**

I met a lot of students over the course of the week and by the start of the new week, I had almost forgotten the names of most of the people I met. One person in particular was a girl running for student body president her second year in a row. _I think her name was…Ta...Tanisha…Talia…Tasha?_ _I know it starts with a 'T', but I can't remember the rest…Doesn't Nate have that class with me?_ I text him describing the girl with blond hair who wanted to run for president again, but wanted someone to nominate her.

"Remember to nominate me in class today, I'm counting on you!" She smiled kindly as she walked away towards our class. In a few seconds, I got a text back from Nate. 'Did you mean Kayla?' _Kayla? I thought it started with a 'T'? Maybe I was wrong?_ I heard the bell ring and ran to the classroom where I saw Nate sitting there looking bored and about to fall asleep.

* * *

**In class**

"Nate Crawford, you'll be a nominee for class president." The teacher called him out as some students chuckled in the background.

"Don't you think choosing me is a bit arbitrary?" He seemed as charismatic as ever as he stretched his arms in his seat.

"Oh, but nobody nominated anyone else or themselves, so…" Our teacher tried to reason out his decision in choosing Nate, but as Nate is always the one to be melodramatic…

"I'll nominate someone!" He stood up and I looked over to him. _Is he going to say me?_ He smirked, "I nominate myself as vice president." Some people in the back burst into laughter. _I should have known he was going to take the easy way out. Wait! Kayla wanted me to nominate her!_

I stand up from my seat, "Ah, I want to nominate someone for Student Body President. For that role, I nominate Kayla Vale!" The room was silent a moment and everyone looked confused.

The teacher looked at me and asked, "Did you mean Taylor Vale?" _I knew it started with a 'T'. _Among the laughter, I heard Nate laughing. _Darn you Nate!_

* * *

**End of Class**

So in the end, I ended up getting Taylor on the ballot. Of course, I did endure some degree of embarrassment and I did apologize to Taylor for forgetting her name. I was forgiven, but I still felt terrible. I even nominated myself as class president to compensate my screw up.

I approached Nate at the end of class while he was packing his things for the end of the day.

"That was pretty rude of you. You lied to me before, didn't you?" I smiled even though I truly wanted to choke him death.

He smiled as usual, "Oh, that…was that more rude than forgetting someone's name? Or already judging me based on someone else's story?" _This guy is kind of annoying. Did he hear what Sam said? Either way, both are truly my fault. He's right about that._ Then he pointed at me, "What was your name again?" _This guy…_

* * *

**In the school hallway**

I hear people whispering down the hallway, it looked like two freshmen girls.

"I think he's really cute. I mean he's the mayor's son and he looks so handsome!"

"I'm not really into him, I like Cameron Clark a bit more, but Nate Crawford is alright."

"I wonder if Nate's had a girlfriend before. Probably, right?"

"I've heard he's been with a lot of different girls. Both younger and older! I think I heard he was with Zoe Davis last year, let's ask Sam, maybe she can tell us."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not sure, they could just be rumors…"

As I hear their voices linger the further into the hall they get, I still feel as though someone is watching me. _Who would? Why do I even care what those girls think and why does talking about Nate sound…interesting?_ I go up to my locker and see Sam peering out and away from those girls as they turn the corner into the next corridor. She then spots me and frowns.

"Listen, what happened between him and my cousin is between them. So please don't ask me about him. I'm not interested in what the rumors say in the least either." _At least Sam and I share a common dislike of him, maybe I can be her friend even though she's done helping out after today._

I pat her on the shoulder, "Friends?"

She laughs heartily, "You dork. I don't go here anymore." Of course, upperclassmen, don't really hang out with underclassmen. As I felt the last amount of my self-worth slipped from under me as I was about to walk away, she called out, "Sure, maybe we can be friends."

* * *

**Outside the main building [After School]**

I look up at the under-construction part of the building. _Maybe I won't have friends at this school either._ I pass by the classroom window I was sitting near during my last class of the day, yet another I had with Nate. I didn't expect anything as I strode past it, but then someone opened the window. Low and behold, it was that devil…

"Hey, did you manage to figure out your schedule? Do you need me to walk you home today? I can if it's not that far." He smiled as if he was sincere, "How long does it take to get there?" He sat on the window pane awaiting my answer.

I decided to mess with him just a little, "Twelve minutes."

"Twelve minutes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty minutes." I pause for a moment, "No, it takes forty-five minutes. Seriously though, it only takes five minutes." I smile at him and begin to walk as I say, "Just kidding, it only takes about fifteen minutes."

"Are you going to get lost again? You may need your buddy, you know. I suppose even an airhead like you can't get lost that easily since you walk home every day." He wryly grinned.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you of all people." I say as I walk away with my hands in my pocket about to grab my headphones to listen to music. I walk past him on the panel and don't bother to turn around. _Sometimes, he can catch me off guard._

"Bye." He says quickly enough for him to leave the window before I can see him leave. _The window is still open, maybe he's still there?_ I ran back to it because I thought I'd be polite, but when I looked inside, I didn't see him.

Quietly, I say, "Bye by – ", suddenly I was caught off by the sound of him laughing quietly near the window against the wall where I wouldn't see him. _I feel kind of disappointed._

"What was that?" He said as he leaned over to me with his stupid smirk.

I feel myself blush slightly. _It's out of embarrassment again, isn't it? _ "I thought you didn't hear me so I…"

"You…"

I lean backwards, "Um, bye…Bye bye." Then he begins to snicker again.

I turn even redder, "Why are you laughing?" I ask nervously feeling as if something is on my face or in my teeth or anything is wrong with me.

He perks up, "Bye bye."

I walk away after that encounter as fast as I can with so many thoughts racing through my mind. _No. No. NO! My heart is beating really fast because I was just surprised is all, not for him. I just didn't think he'd call out to me so suddenly like that._ _That's why… That must be why._

* * *

**School Parking Lot**

I hear a car screech in front of me and Sam manages to stop me from crossing the street by yelling, "WATCH OUT!" When I come back to my senses, she looks at me and asks if something's wrong.

I don't know why I'm thinking so much about what just happened, but I lie to her, "I…I don't think I'm fitting in very well right now is all. I was getting frustrated."

She smiles to reassure me, "Don't try so hard to fit in, Olivia, it's your last year, just do what makes you happy. Everything else should fall into place. That's what my mom tells me anyways.

"Well, when you don't have very many friends…" I began trying to piece together my argument.

Sam retaliated calmly, "Wouldn't it be better for you to just be yourself? If you try to be someone you're not, nothing will come from it and it'll be totally useless." _She actually has some decent words of advice._ "If you try to do something you wouldn't do normally, it won't help you. I never understood why some people do useless things they don't even enjoy." _Even though this wasn't my real issue, I feel like asking myself, 'who am I really?' _I looked at the pavement below me. Feelings of guilt, shame, and rejection flowed through me. "I'll see you again soon, my cousin is coming over today." Just like that, she too, left my line of sight. I put my headphones in and make my way out of the school zone.

* * *

**On the way home**

I was already halfway to my house when I notice someone behind me. I walk faster to keep my distance. The shadow quickly follows on pursuit again, lurking in the bushes and behind the fences. By the time I reach my neighborhood, I stop and turn around with my backpack in my hands ready to hit the sick-o following me. When the footsteps have gotten within range that they sound so close, I shut my eyes real tight and swing as hard as I can.

"Oof! What was that for?" I heard a familiar voice as my pursuer fumbled to the ground. "I've been calling your name for a few minutes now, and you've ignored me every time!" My assailant was none other than Nate who now had a bruise on his arm and a cut and tear on his left elbow. I once again apologized and helped him up as he walked me home. I invited him in since my cousin wasn't going to be home until the next morning and so I could at least bandage him up for hitting him.

* * *

**In Olivia's Room**

I knelt beside him to apply some bandages. "So, why were you chasing me again?" I asked pitifully as he removed his tie.

He started to unbutton his shirt as he turned to face me, "You were talking to Sam and she dropped this earlier." _He saw us on his way home as well I suppose._ "She's probably already told you all about me which is why I can't be the one to give her back her address book." He smiles looking at one of the pictures on her cover. _It says Zoe and Sam, so did he and they used to be friends?_ The way he smiles at the picture is different from all the other times he has smiled since I've met him. _I don't think I've met anyone with as carefree a smile as his…_After awhile of using a first aid kit on his injuries, he left.

* * *

**A few weeks later [In class]**

I managed to talk with Nate and Wes a bit more. Wes doesn't seem as bad as Sam described either, and Nate had told me his relationship with Zoe. Not quite a lot, just that they had some sort of fling. Whether or not he's over her is something I don't quite know yet. I wonder if things will get as bad as Sam had said. During the weekend, I managed to hang out with her and her college friends at the beach. I'm not much of a swimmer, so I stayed on the shore for most of the time and got pretty sun burnt. _I guess it really is the hottest near school season._ Regardless of my complexion, I still went to school.

"Morning." Taylor greeted me as I got to class.

"Morning." I responded as I yawned and sat beside her.

Her mouth gaped at my rosy red face, "You're totally sun burnt!"

I startle a bit by her bluntness, "Yeah…I-I want to peel it all off when I can." I said as I tried to cover my face.

Nate sat down beside me again, "Nice face you have there." _I should have expected he was going to be critical._

I grimace, "Is that really something you'd say to a girl?"

He turned towards me as he set his books down, "Oh? How about, 'that's quite a face you've got there!'

"That's the same thing!" I say as I blush and grab the top book from his pile and give him a good smack. He lifts his arm to block me from hitting his face and smiles.

_He's so shameless, irresponsible, stuck-up, and impossible to deal with, but I think I like him a whole lot._

"What is it?" He notices that I refrain from continuously hitting him. At that moment, I think back to the time when I spoke with Wes about Nate and Zoe.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I can tell you for free this time, but next time you'll have to pay a fee, alright?" He said as I met up with him in the main hall near my locker. He and I had traded numbers as well. I had just asked him about Nate and Sam's relationship, not realizing that it wasn't Sam in the picture he was looking at, it was Zoe.

"You mean about Sam, right?" I asked curiously as he looked over to me.

"No, he and she don't have anything going on." He smiled as placed my things into my locker. "3-29-23?" He repeated quietly as I put the last of my things away.

"Hey! That's my locker combination!" I frowned at him. "You better not tell anyone!"

He shifted his glance to the fountain behind me as he placed his back on the locker next to mine, "I'd only tell someone who'd pay for the information, remember?"

I frankly responded, "Well, then let's just hope no one needs it." I closed my locker and turned to him.

"If it's Zoe you want to know about, he liked her for a long time, but was shot down by her." He said quietly watching for unsuspecting eyes down the hallway.

* * *

**Present time [in class]**

"It's nothing." I say remembering him telling me the other day that there was nothing between he and Sam or Zoe as I bandaged him up. _You big liar._ I smile as I sit down next to him, ready for another day.

* * *

**Warabi-mochi - A soft, sweet, dessert in Japan. Some Asian cultures eat this as well.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if this will be a thing I'll continue on or not, but I really like playing this series of games and would like to write more fanfiction about it. I like Nate when he's nice, but I dunno, I kind of like his jerk-ish side too. In case anyone was wondering, Olivia is of Japanese/English blood and has long light brown hair that's tied in a side fishtail braid with brown eyes and a fair skin complexion. I sort of want her to be Nate's new love interest or something…Now if only she could be in the game XD Please favorite, review, or follow if you like the story!~**

**Edit**

**I just changed her name and nationality. Her appearance is still the same. You can see what she looks like if you go to my tumblr, Deviant Art, or look at the cover photo :D**


	2. Ch 2 :: Admiration

**A/N: I don't know if anyone cares to continue reading this, but I'll post it anyway for those of you that actually do want to read it…which is probably just me, so I'll do it for myself! XD Anyway, this app is becoming a guilty pleasure, I swear.**

* * *

**3 ½ weeks into the school year…[At School]**

Apparently, Nate had a girlfriend not too long ago, and she was a grade above him.

"So he likes older girls?"

"How long were they going out?"

"Just during the week of homecoming?"

"One week? That's short!"

_Rumors about him spread like wildfire. Right now, I'm having a hard time keeping up with what's true and what isn't._

* * *

**Gym Class**

While running around the track for gym, Olivia spots Nate smiling in her direction. It seems as if it was just a split second before he turned around, but still, she managed to see it. _He's still the same as ever._

* * *

**Photography Class**

"No way! They look totally different!" I see a girl named Veronica with blonde bobbed hair and a light tan sitting at her desk with a yearbook.

"Is that really her?" Her friend Candace asks. _I've gotten to know quite a bit of people since coming here. I'm glad I can remember everyone's names now._

I walk over to them curious, "What are you guys going on about?"

Veronica looks over at me and frowns in disdain towards me, "The Twin Branches old year book from the last year it was called Centerscore High."

"We want to see what all the cute seniors looked like and some of the juniors who were seniors here last year!" Candace replies still flipping the pages.

"Zoe Davis is in here. You know, the girl Nate went out with." Veronica says looking at me with peaked interest, "You two have been awfully chummy lately. Why don't you take a look, it couldn't hurt." She grins covertly.

Olivia backs up a step feeling a sense of hostility in the air, "Ah…I think…I'll pass."

It must have been a trick of fate that Nate would walk in just as she was considering looking at the picture. _Why's he here? He doesn't have this class with me._

Nate looks over to the group of girls looking at the yearbook, "Anyone have change for a twenty?"

Olivia blushes and turns away, "I don't!"

Nate brushes her off, ignoring the fact that she refused to look at him, "Okay…Anyone?"

Feeling embarrassed by her actions, Olivia distances herself from him and sits at a nearby window. _Nate hasn't changed. Since I met him, he's always been like that when I see him. Just so carefree. I guess I don't know anything about him yet…_

* * *

**After school**

Upon returning to her locker to retrieve her belongings, Olivia manages to spot the yearbook Veronica and Candace had been looking at earlier carelessly left on the wayside of the hallway. She picks it up looking for Zoe's picture. However, she can't seem to find it.

Under my breath, I whisper, "What's her last name again?" I brush my finger to the index page hearing a locker slam shut behind me.

"Davis." Nate looked at me with an angered expression.

I try my best to appear apologetic, "I-I'm sorry Nate, I was just curious." I say as sincere as possible. "I guess I really shouldn't be so nosy." I hand the yearbook over to him at his locker.

"Open it up." He says relaxing his jaw.

"Hm?" I say a bit confused by his request.

He stutters a bit, looking for the right words, "I-I haven't looked at it myself." He smiles half-heartedly. Although he asked me to, he takes the book from my hands and searches for the picture himself, standing right in front of my locker to look at it. He notices my gaze following his movements, "Wanna see her?"

I blush and look to the ground not knowing whether I can trust his words, "Not really."

"Hm, are you sure?" He says raising a teasing eye brow as he pretends to flip to the next page.

I stop him by placing my hand on the binding of the book, "Well, I guess I do." I sheepishly say as he continues to look at her picture. _Even though I didn't want to look at it under these circumstances, since I didn't know what kind of expression to – _

Olivia's immediate reaction to seeing Zoe's face: _He only goes for pretty faces._

A bit perplexed by the fact that even she wasn't as pretty as Zoe, she tried to smile as she spoke, "She's really pretty, isn't she?"

He smiles wide, "Yeah, but this is nothing. She's even prettier in person."

_It's over before it even started. _I continue to stare at Zoe smiling happily in her picture. _I've completely lost to her. _To lighten my mood, I ask, "She and Sam don't really look alike, do they?"

He thinks for a moment as we look at both of their pictures, "…I guess not."

I ask more questions to see if he'll tell me more about himself, "So, which one of you fell for the other first?"

Nate smiles as if he's reminiscing, "Me. It was love at first sight."

The silence that had once filled that empty hallway began filling up with the words spoken by Olivia and Nate. Olivia relaxes her smile as if admitting her defeat. She wasn't hurt, just happy to know more about him. They continued to talk.

We closed the book and placed it on top of the lockers. Nate and I walked towards the exit, but I had to know, "So…Did you two start going out immediately?"

He didn't frown, but he didn't seem happy either as he replied, "No, it took awhile. She had just broken up with her long-term boyfriend at the time."

We stopped again in the doorway as I resumed the conversation, "Then…did you steal her away?" I joked.

"That's right!" He grinned again, proud of his achievement, "Hey, are you trying to make me look like the bad guy here?" I faintly left a smile on my face as I walked out the door and stared back at him holding his backpack over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He looks behind himself, then back towards me. _I've never seen him so fixated on anything before, not like that picture._

I wait for him to reach me on the bottom steps of the school, "You must have loved to brag about it then?"

He solemnly turns to me, "She was my first. The first girl I've ever actually loved." _Hearing those words come from him so heartfelt hurt a little bit, but since Nate kept smiling as he spoke, it helped me quickly settle down. I probably didn't want to accept it, that is, the existence of someone Nate loved._

I tried to look at him as I was about to tell him how I felt about him, but couldn't reach his sight, I looked at my shoes and decided to say it, This was as good as an opportunity I would get. I took a deep breath and said, "I…I think I might like you." There was an awkward feeling after I had just said that so I tried to laugh it off, "Ha..Ha ha, just ignore what I said! I was just trying to –"

"Then, do you wanna go out?" He asked nonchalantly and with such dry enthusiasm I swear he was just messing with me.

It just dawned on me what he had requested. I blushed more than usual, "H-huh? Wait a sec! You really like me back?" _It was a valid question, he had seemed completely uninterested in me as more tan a friend since we met._

He thought for a moment, "Yeah."

I hold my hand out in front of me to get his attention, "Hold on, you hesitated!"

"No, I didn't." He says as he looks at my hand keeping distance between us.

"Yes, you did! Y-You definitely did too!" I stammer.

"Forget about it." He says grabbing my hand to lower it.

"No." I reply as I feel my hand in his. I think for a moment and ask again, "Do you really like me?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, I guess."

To reiterate, I had to emphasize, "Not that kind of 'like' between friends – I'm asking if you really, really like me."

He looks to the sky as if it could answer for him, "…I'm sorry, but I don't know." He frowns discontentedly as he looks at me.

I sigh, "What's up with that then? Let's just forget about it." I suggest walking ahead of him. "I don't want an answer like that. If we were to really go out, I'd want you to like me back."

He remains silent behind me as he follows. As we get a few feet away from the main doors, he replies, "Alright."

* * *

**Next morning**

Olivia sits on a bench outside contemplating the decisions made yesterday. _Alright? Even though it was the first time I'd confessed my feelings to anyone since I was born, to receive a quick and painfully honest answer like, 'alright' as a response… I wonder if I should have pretended not to hear him and just have agreed instead. _

**Math Class**

"Nate?" The teacher had already called his name a few times as Nate slumbered on his desk. This was the seventh time he called and Nate finally lifted his head and grunted in response. "You were sound asleep."

To rectify his blunder, he was called to the board to finish the equation written out by another student. He seemed unprepared for the situation and had paused in writing. The teacher noticed that Nate was having problems and requested that Jacob come up and fix it instead as Nate watched in the sidelines and gritted his teeth. After a few moments, Nate become despondent, like he had seen a ghost.

"Nate? Nate you're spacing out again?" Jacob said waving his hand in his face. Class dismissed.

* * *

**Stairwell**

Olivia followed Nate after class seeing that he didn't seem well.

"Nate?" I chased him down the stairs. "Here drink this." I said holding some juice I brought from home in front of him. He took it from me and started to drink it. "How are you feeling?" I was really concerned that he hadn't gotten any sleep because of how I acted yesterday.

He finished taking in the last sips from the straw, "It's all lukewarm and gross." He frowns.

"It was leftover from my lunch." I smile a bit agitated. "Don't worry, it's not expired or anything!" I whisper quietly, "Probably."

He looks displeased at me, "Uh huh…" I felt relieved that at least we could still talk normally like we used to.

He spoke up, catching me off-guard, "Hey, yesterday you kept badgering me about if I 'really really liked you' or not, right?"

I feel embarrassed that he called it 'badgering', "Well, I wouldn't call it that."

He looks at me, "You were quite a badger." He protested. "So, let me ask you back." He stated, "Do you really, really, like someone like me?" I stare at his expression; lingering a moment too long. "You have to hesitate to answer, right? Are you sure you don't just feel the same way I do?" He proved his point.

* * *

**Around Centerscore**

I ended up meeting up with a few friends after school. It was just a small group of new people I've met. It was just Allison, Kimi, and I. We went around town looking for a place to eat when Allison saw a familiar face.

"Cameron?" She calls out.

The guy looks back at us and smiles, "Allison? I don't usually see you around here." He looks over to me, "Are you guys out shopping?" _He has a really pretty face!_

Allison keeps her composure but blushes slightly, "We were just in the area. Do you live around here?"

"Well this is where most of the people from Wilson High used to go to." He responds smiling at Kimi as well. "I was about to head in and grab a bite from a restaurant close by. I'm sure some other former Wilson students are here as well. Wanna head in?"

We walk a few blocks down and end up in a pretty upmarket restaurant not too far away. We see a couple of familiar faces like Ben, Emily, Lee, Alexei, and just as we're about to look for empty seats, we find Nate huddled around by a few girls.

"Hey can you guys make room?" Cameron smiles as the girls look over at him and whisper into Nate's ear. He looks at us for a moment and his friends move aside.

"Who are they?" I barely hear someone whisper as we sit across from Nate's group.

He gazes at us in the corner of his eye and says, "Just a few people I know from class."

"From class? They must be really smart then." The girls coo as they settle closer together.

"Hey, then you must have seen Sam and Zoe at some point?" One of them chimes in.

"They're nothing alike at all."

"Well they are just cousins, not like sisters."

"I bet Sam is really scary compared to Zoe!" I hear the girls laugh and look down at my the ice in my water.

"I bet it must be an inferiority complex or something. She must always be compared to Zoe."

I furrowed my brow and glared at the gossiping girls across the table, "How can you say that?"

They stop chatting amongst themselves and look over at me, "What do you mean?"

I frown at them and reply, "You don't know anything about her. You're only judging her by her looks. Stop it." _I always hated rumors. Especially if they were untrue._

"Huh? What do you mean? We went to the same middle school. She probably isn't much different now. I think we'd know more about her than you!" The girl exclaims. We don't acknowledge it, but the attention of the table is centered on us.

I sit back in my seat and retort, "Sure, you've known her for a few years, but is that all you can really say about her?"

They look at me in disgust, "You don't know anything yourself. If she hadn't tried to convince Zoe Nate was a bad guy, then maybe they'd still be together and –"

"Stop it. That's not something you guys should be talking about here." Cameron frowns at them. _Does he know Nate's situation more than I do?_

The girls bow their heads apologetically, "Oh, s…sorry."

Out of nowhere, Nate chuckles to lighten the mood, "Why are you guys getting all worked up over nothing. Well, not nothing exactly. I wouldn't forgive anyone for badmouthing Zoe." He takes a sip of his drink, as for Sam though, she's fine the way she is. She's not as bad as you all say. Also, Olivia, this isn't school, so you can get off your high horse." His words were fueled with venom, "It's a bit annoying." He smiles smugly.

In that instant, I take my purse and slap it right across his face, "Die, you jerk!" I leave the restaurant in anger.

"What was that about?" One of the girls say as I leave. All Nate can do is look down and rub his face.

* * *

**In the streets**

I walk down the sidewalk, not knowing if I should be happy, or mad, or upset. I sift through my purse to look for my phone to call home, but I notice it's missing. _I must have dropped it when I hit him. _"Darn it!" I yell while flailing my bag in the air. _Even though I don't want to, I have to go back and get it…_ I turn around to make my way back and see him again. _Nate?_

"Here, you dropped this." He says holding out my cell phone. I reach for it and he pulls it back out of my grasp, "You know, you're the first girl who's ever told me to die."

I puff my cheeks and huff, "Then I'll say it some more! Go kill yourself and die in a ditch, moron! Give me back my cell phone you jerk!" I reach over again to grab it and he just laughs. I frown and look at the ground clenching my fist, "You can only see Zoe in your eyes anyway."

He stops laughing and clears his throat handing me my cell phone. I take it from him. He speaks softly, "'Go kill yourself and die in a ditch, moron?'" He repeats my words. "Zoe wasn't that into me. She left me for another guy, her previous boyfriend. So, I guess you could say I am pretty moronic for pursuing her." It felt like it was just the two of us in the night lit city, "They were never through with each other." He smiles and begins to walk away, "Just kidding! I don't know if that's all really true, but I don't want to think about it too much." I watch his back as he walks away from me. "However, if there's one thing I do know it's this: if she ever felt she wanted to see another guy, then it must be partially be my fault for making her feel that way." He stops for a moment and turns to me, "I'll walk you home."

_I can't find…any words after hearing that._

We walk together to my house and his phone sounds in his pocket. He takes it out and reads it aloud, "Where are you and what are you doing?" _It must be his friends from earlier. _He texts back reading aloud again, "Taking…Olivia…home." I stop him before he sends it.

"Um, you don't actually have to walk me home." I say as he looks at me again. He raises an eyebrow and I explain, "You don't have to take me home, we could just go to a photo – " I stop myself feeling embarrassed as I had almost requested to go to a photo booth with him to get our picture taken together, since we were both in the city and all.

"Photo…" Nate repeats expecting to hear the end of my sentence.

I look away and try to be casual, "Why don't we go to those purikura machines, the photo booths, since we're close by some." I point over to a booth in the courtyard we're in. _I'm such an idiot to ask at a time like this. I must be a complete moron._

We end up heading to a place that has different kinds of photo booths. Nate looks around and asks me, "Wouldn't it be better to use one that takes a full-body picture?"

I shake my head, "No, it's not really necessary."

He opens the curtain to a smaller machine, "It really feels like it's been awhile since I've used one of these." I look over at him. _He's smiling again. Now that I think about it, isn't he always smiling?_

I sit next to him in the small booth while we select the frame and images, "Nate, you're really strong, aren't you?" I say as I pick out small stickers.

"Hm?" He says while selecting the frame.

I look back at the camera, "Well…it's just…Normally, a person can't talk about things like you just told me."

He smiles and says, "I'm going to start the camera." Fssht. A flash comes on the screen and takes our picture. He takes a moment to look at it and sighs, "This one's no good. I blinked." We face each other, "Yours looks good though, you're like the woman of a thousand faces." He smiles once more. "When it comes to love, it makes more sense to blame yourself."

He turns to the camera again as I ask, "Why not the other way around?"

Before answering, he tells me he's going to take the next picture. We both smile and there's another flash. He looks at me in his periphery and says, "If I were to do that, I don't think I'd be able to forgive anyone. How can I expect forgiveness if I don't forgive? Besides, with girls, it's easier to forget. Basically, I'm just not playing fair." He presses the button, "By the way, I just pushed it." We turn and smile for our last picture.

At the end of the day, we both took half of the film and kept it. I took a look at them and realized something. _I look like a baby compared to him. Not only that, but I feel like my head is bigger than his in some of these photos. _"I look like a mutant octopus or something." I say shaking the pictures in my hands.

"You sure do! It's cute." Nate says teasingly.

"Cute?" I mimic, "I look cute as an octopus?"

That night, Nate had dropped me off and I couldn't help but watch him leave through the window.

* * *

**4****th**** Week [in class]**

I decided to stay buddies with Nate. It was actually the week starting the Halloween festival. Nate was upset throughout it having been rejected for his Steelman Scholarship. It was my turn as class president to think of an event idea that our class would be working on.

"Unfortunately, due to the large amount of classes doing floats and catering services, we aren't able to do one. Instead, our third option to do a short skit for the school, won the ballot!"

A commotion of students filled the classroom, "What do you mean, 'our third place' won? What's this 'our'?" The clamor ascended, "Hey class pres, were you asleep when we voted?"

Truth be told, each class representative was required to meet up and play rock-paper-scissors for the choices and I had failed every one. Andrew spoke up, "Well this'll be a problem because we'll need the auditorium for this instead of a classroom."

"Only the judges and teachers will see it, right?" Emily questioned.

"This is so lame. I have, like, no motivation." Lindsay downturned.

I tried not to seem vexed by their lessened enthusiasm, "I figured as much, so in order to increase our audience, I've come up with the perfect idea!" I moved to side to show the class the white board behind me. "Here it is!" They looked at the board and laughed. On it, I wrote, 'I'm not sure what it'll be about, but our lead will be Nate!"

There was an uproar of laughter, "That'll definitely get some girls to go!"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**The Next Week**

"Nate, I'm deciding what to do for the play. Is there anything you want to do specifically?" I asked him.

He seemed slightly exasperated, "Don't ask me. Do whatever the heck you want!"

I frowned again, "Y-You don't have to be so mad about it."

He, in return, scowled, "Do I always have to clean up your messes?"

I raised an eye brow to him, "Clean up my mess?"

"What are you gonna do?" He asked folding his arms in front of him.

I sputtered, "I-I was thinking of doing the costume directing."

He spoke with his back to me, "It must be nice to be always taking the easy way out."

I huffed, "Sometimes, you can really be such a bastard Nate!"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't bother to face me, "So whenever someone does something that's inconvenient for you, he's a bastard? I see."

I pouted, "You're just mad about before, aren't you? It's true that I was a bit hasty, but…I guess I don't have such great luck with these sorts of things. Besides, what I said before was a mistake." I crossed my arms. _I knew I shouldn't have told him how I felt._

"Oh, and what was that again?" He smiled purely to ruin my mood. _Why this little…._

I smiled even though I was angry, "Wh-When I said that I liked you, I was wrong!"

He relaxed again, "Told you so." With that he shut the door behind him, leaving me in the classroom by myself. _I just don't get it anymore._

* * *

**In the library**

"How can I put this...Do either of you know any stories involving murder?! Like one that really let's the main character have it!? Love stories are out of the question! I could kill him. I seriously just want to kill him!" I explained to Erik the situation of the play and he brought along Kevin for reference.

"It seems like Olivia wants to kill Nate." Erik smiled happily, "I'm sure it's not for real though, it could be an issue."

While they looked for books and movies along the shelves, looked at Nate's photo in the yearbook and began drawing monsters surrounding him, ready to engulf him. _I can dream, can't I?_

I felt a light pat on my shoulder, "Hey." It was Cameron looking at me from outside the window.

"Hey. Um…Sorry about the other day." I weakly said.

"Other day? Oh that. It's a daily thing for everyone, don't worry about it." He said coolly to calm me down. Aren't you getting the classroom arrangements today during lunch? I heard you guys were putting on a play."

"Yes." I balled my fist thinking of Nate's face, "And it's going to be amazing, with no thanks to him."

"Him?" He looks interested.

"Nate, that jerkwad!" I exclaimed.

Cameron just smiles more, "Did he do something?"

I pout, "Let's not talk about him, if I do, my mouth will rot." _It's a superstitious thing,_

"He must have done something to make you mad, hm?" He says as charming as he can.

I roll my eyes, "YES! Sometimes he can be so cold; I'm amazed he even has a heartbeat! He doesn't even think about anyone but himself! He could stand to be a bit more sensitive!"

Cameron smiles nervously, a tinge of sweat dripping from his temple, "The total opposite of you, huh?"

I loosen my strains, "Even though I'm trying really hard for everyone's sake, I get nothing in return. When I feel like that, it really aggravated me to see people like him."

He grins, "Is he 'the worst'?"

I exasperate, "He's worse than the worst!" I slump my shoulders, "But people will still want to see him. Because he's playing the lead, everyone else was okay to go along with it. He's that type of person. You know the type that everyone wants to be around. Then, when he leaves, everyone gets bored and goes away. He has a really strong presence. He's like that and I…really admire that part of him." I catch myself complimenting him, "Well, I guess I should go! It seems that talking about him not only made my mouth rot, but my brain as well!" I walk down the hall as fast as possible. "Bye!"

Cameron looks down the hall just as Olivia turns the corner and says, "So, what did you think of that?"

"What do you mean?" Nate says sitting below the visible field of view from the window.

_Since that moment, Erik, Kevin, and I became really busy with finding a script for the play. I didn't notice how much time had actually passed._

* * *

**3 Days later**

I had just remembered…_'Aren't you getting the classroom arrangements today during lunch?' _I had completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: I'm ending this here due to the fact I'm too lazy to write more ATM :P So 'til next time! Please follow, favorite, or review as it is much appreciated.**


	3. Ch 3 :: The First Time

**A/N: Next chapter brought to with thanks to Rachel, Marcus, and Cassie!**

* * *

**Nate's Group of Friends [Outside the school]**

Olivia didn't know that Wes occasionally snuck onto campus to deal information. The security had been pretty lax since the earthquake. It was only matter of time that his position as Nate's right hand was replaced with someone new, that someone being Cameron. They were particularly close, they could just talk to each other and be able to relate, having had their hearts broken before. Their circle of friends included Alexei, Lee, and Jacob.

The group sat outside discussing what the alternative plan would be since Olivia had forgotten to get the auditorium assigned to them during the meeting. Generally, they really couldn't care less, all except for Nate that is. He knew how much this play meant to her.

* * *

**Inside the classroom**

Kimi and Allison tried their best to persuade everyone to calm down. Everyone else had been looking forward to doing the skit as well because it gave them a few extra credit points, which most of them were in dire need of. The only other place their classmates could think of was the courtyard, and that was a ways away from the popular spots in the school. They'd be lucky if anyone were to see it there.

"Now, now. It's not all Olivia's fault. I heard the person in charge of the assignment forgot about our class." Allison reassured the crowd. "Olivia went back to speak with them in the aftermath to protest the situation, but she was told it was too late to move things around."

Kimi tried to further defend her friend as well, "They didn't even listen to her. They just blew her off and said it was her fault she missed the assignment meeting." As soon as both of Olivia's friends had finished their argument for the class to get off her case, the door to the classroom swung open and Nate stepped in.

He marched towards the group huddling behind Olivia looking at the documents that had been rejected during the process of requesting a classroom. Slowly, he picked up every page and as the crowd grew silent just by watching him, he paved his way towards her. Nate knew that for the people who were able to get rooms, there was a meeting that was being held today, even Olivia knew. However, the chance that she could make a difference today was slim to none. He decided to take into his own hands.

"Olivia, what time is the meeting ending today?" Nate said with his usual unwavering expression.

Olivia had been sitting at her desk the entire time with her back turned to the crown and her hands on her ears to block out the harsh words that they had for her. She knew it was her responsibility, her duty to her classmates, to herself, but she felt the most let down by her actions. Only when the crescendo of alarming voices ceased did she let her guard down to hear Nate speak.

I turned my head to the side, avoiding his eye contact with my own, "It should have just ended."

Nate did have some sympathy. After hearing what she had said to Cameron the other day, he chose to help her, "Do you think some people will still be in the meeting room?"

Olivia mumbled, "Maybe."

With that said, Nate headed right back out the door again, "I'll go." Olivia stood up from her seat to stop him, but to no benefit, "It's going to be fine. If anything bad happens, I'll take full responsibility." He stepped into the door frame, "You don't need to worry about a thing." With that lasting bit of comfort, he stepped out and closed the classroom door behind him. Olivia and her class looked on in awe.

* * *

**Half an hour later [In front of the Greenhouse] **

Olivia sat in front of some flowers contemplating exactly what Nate was doing. What difference it would have made if any. _Nate and I…We're different. He has a different way of thinking than most people. I wonder when I started feeling this way towards him. Even if he's almost always irresponsible, he's serious. Even if he takes the shortcuts, he's confident. He may do things a bit different than most people, but he makes the impossible happen. _She then sat with her knees against her chest placing her arms on them and leaning into them. After a moment, she felt a light weight on her skull.

I looked up to see Nate with a smile on his face, "The main building was impossible to get, but…" He trailed off handing me the layout of the festival. On the papers he had taken from the class was the auditorium circled in red. _He got it…_ I felt tears begin to form as I held the papers in my hands. _Why…Why do you impress me with each passing day, Nate? Constantly contradicting yourself._

I held the papers lower to let him look at me, "I thought you said you were done cleaning up my messes." Seeing his gaze fixed on me, I told him, "In the end, I'm just too full of pride, too weak minded, a pushover, always having too strong a sense in responsibility, but not reliable in the least. I'm just a coward._"_

He laughed, "Why is that a problem?"

I pouted, "It means I'm too soft." I looked onward to the flowers, "I have no special talents. I confess my love too fast. I rely on others way too often. In other words I'm – "

"A moron?" He finished.

"Yes." I frowned. _I'm not trying to make this into some romantic comedy._

Nate looked at my pitiful expression and spoke to me without any hint of sarcasm in his voice for once, "That's not all bad though."

I released my tension, "What isn't?" I started looking up at him.

"Being a softy and...I don't think confessing your feelings is the mistake you're making it out to be." He said looking over to the flowers as well.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, eyes widening.

"Hm? Even I don't know sometimes." He says causing me to frown again.

I screwed my lips and narrowed my eyebrows, "Why do you always evade the most important questions with answers like, 'I don't know' or 'whatever'?"

He looks back to me, "I don't. You can call it irresponsible or whatever you want, but…"

"…But?" I start to stand up wondering why he hesitated.

"Aren't okay just the way I am? Not knowing what my future holds sometimes?" He holds his hand out to me. _There he goes again. He's contradicting himself. But…I think he is right. Yeah. He's just fine the way he is._

* * *

**Weekend [Olivia's room]**

I lay on the floor in my room using a bean bag chair as a pillow. _I won't be able to see Nate today. There is however, that festival at the local fairgrounds today I promised Allison and Kimi I'd go to with them._ I dressed up for today hoping that just maybe, I'd get to see Nate.

We got to the festival during the rush, and ended up finding Wes by himself playing the dart games. According to Wes, he had been waiting for Nate, but Nate somehow got doused with water and had left. Kimi and Allison asked me to come along just to get out of my house for the day. I wasn't big on crowded spaces, but I figured I needed some air. While my friends worked on a float for the festival, I ended up stepping away from the stands to talk to Wes for a bit.

I smile as we get to a clearing, "It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Yeah, well, getting kicked out of school does that to people." He manages to give me a slight relieving sigh.

"Are those your new friends?" He asked raising his thumb to point behind him at Allison and Kimi who were walking away from us.

I nod, "Mmhm!" I look around us seeing if we were being followed. _Doesn't look like it._

"He's…Not gonna be here." Wes says noticing my averted eyes.

I shake my hand in front of me, "N-No! I wasn't implying that he would be here or anything!" I feel my face flush with embarrassment. _He knows._

Wes chuckles, "You're so obviously innocent."

With nothing else to do, I dejectedly admit defeat.

* * *

**Later [During the float parade]**

_So, he really didn't come back? He really doesn't seem to need anyone. I don't know how to put it, but nothing really fazes him…about me anyway. It's like I can't reach into his world. _I watch the floats make their way down the path. _Sometimes, things feel so futile with him. No matter what I say or do, it'll feel useless in the end. _I look down to the dress I put on today. _Even though I put on this dress and was really excited…It all feels so unnecessary. _I looked back up to see Wes holding his phone out. When he sees me looking over, he sets it in his jean's pocket again.

He looks at me, "Sorry, I tried to reach him on his cell. It looks like I can't get in touch with him."

I smile at Wes at the floats travel closer, "It's okay. I was just going to hassle him about skipping some rehearsals for the play." I look back to the parade.

Wes looks to the parade as well, "He was really upset about not getting his scholarship. I think he really beat himself up over it."

I don't move, but I listen and tell him, "I…I didn't know it was that important to him. It must be hard for him to cope right now." _Here I was getting all happy for the festival, not even thinking about his situation and everything…_

"It's fine." Wes noticed that I was becoming troubled, "It's nice to have someone who is always excited and happy around." I look at his features as the floats pass by. "As long as you manage to keep smiling, that's fine. Anyway, I'll catch you later." He walks away just as I turn to see a float driving off course. _Is this part of the parade?_ I turn around to say my farewell to Wes, but he turns to me once more and says, "By the way, that dress really suits you." I smile halfheartedly. _Why is it that I'd want to hear that from Nate?_

* * *

**A few days later [Rehearsal in the auditorium]**

"Did you check the props?" Lindsay calls over to Jacob.

"Yup."

"…And where's Nate?" They ask finishing some costumes up.

"He's not here again today." I tell them. "This isn't good. If it keeps up like this, I'll have to get an understudy!" I try to be cheerful in my responses, but I know that I hold no power over him. I walk down the hall to the break room where everyone is working on costumes to see how things are going. As I reach for the doorknob, someone tugs it away from me.

"Morning." Nate says getting off the desk he was using as a chair and walks over to some classmates to talk to them. _He showed up?_

"Olivia." I hear my named called from behind me. "I've got the costumes. Which color do you want to use?" Jane comes up behind me holding two costumes. A yellow coat and a white coat are being held. I try on the yellow one. _I like this color._

Jane brings the other one over to Nate for fitting. They call my name to look at him. Nate smiles at me and says, "The yellow looks good on you." Jane and Lindsay both agree they'll use the white one because that one looks best on Nate. I can't help but stare at him. _There's no other person that makes my heart beat as fast as he does. _"Is white going to be okay for you? The vote seems unanimous."

I relax in front of him on a desk, "It must be nice. Everything seems to look good on you, Nate."

He leans over to me as Lindsay and Jane take our coats back for adjustments. "You look good in things too. Like that dress."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I scratch my head a bit confused. _ He wasn't at the festival. I'm pretty sure I haven't worn a dress since then._

He holds up his cell phone screen to me. On it, I see a photo of myself at the parade. I cover my mouth as I gape it open from astonishment. _How…How did he..._

As if reading my mind he replied, "Wes sent it to me. It's a pretty good picture. After seeing it, I regretted not coming back." Unable to move, he continued to speak to my unwavering expression, "You said you liked me before. Can you really like me for me?"

With my hands over my mouth still, I blurt out, "I…I can!"

"B.S." Nate says, looking at me. He smiles, "It's hard for girls not to be sensitive these days. I can really hurt your feelings sometimes. You are pretty unreasonable as well. Telling me you like me first? Shouldn't guys take the initiative? You're pretty conceited, aren't you?"

I shout at him to defend myself, "You're so mean! Why do you have to say it like that?" I bop him a good one on the skull.

"Ow." He bites his tongue.

"S-sorry." I say as I bend over to look at his face. "Nate?" He keeps his head down.

"I'm joking. I was actually really happy to hear those words from you." He pauses, "Olivia." Placing his hands on my wrists he pulls me towards him. "Let me borrow you." He then places his forehead on my shoulder like a child wanting to be coddled or cajoled.

Quietly, I embrace him and whisper, "I promise to always watch over you. You're not alone."

* * *

**Next Day [After Politics Class]**

Olivia starts spacing out during class. _Time flies by quickly, but I don't see any changes in my friendship with Nate._ The bell rings for dismissal, but Nate is fast asleep.

"It's pretty impressive that Nate can sleep through the bells." Taylor says as she picks up her books from her desk.

"Yeah, but he's using my bag as a pillow." I say sitting at the row of desks he's using as a bed.

"I wonder if he's in such deep sleep, he's dreaming." Andy says pulling up his messenger bag. "It's probably some air-headed dream." _I wonder what kinds of dreams Nate has._

* * *

**Nate's Dream**

"Isn't that Zoe and Howard?"

"They're the golden couple."

"Aren't they just friends now?"

"Here's your chance Nate!"

As he runs to his vision of Zoe, she gets further away.

"Wait! Zoe!"

She turns around and they find themselves back at the dance. An angered expression on her face, she slaps Nate.

"You paid Wes to blackmail Howard?!"

In the end, Nate is left alone with everyone staring at him at the dance. Pointing and laughing at his demise.

"Look at him."

"What a loser!"

"How can you be such an idiot?"

He's left with a single light to shine on him. The light grows brighter as Olivia comes into view. Then, he wakes up.

* * *

**An hour later [In the classroom]**

Nate wakes up and sees Olivia reading her textbook at the desk in front of him.

"Olivia." He calls out.

I turn to him, "Oh, you're awake now?"

"What were you doing?" He asked and then sat up and stretched like a cat who bathed in the sun.

Olivia got up and placed her book in her bag, "Well, you fell asleep."

He rubs the back of his head where he had slept on my things and finally noticed, "Ah, was I using your bag as a pillow the entire time? You should have just awoken me if I was keeping you from leaving."

I smiled, "It looked like you were having a happy dream, so I didn't want to wake you."

"A happy dream?" He says thinking back to what he had been dreaming about.

"Yeah." I gave him a short answer.

He looks at me and stops moving his hand behind his head atop his neck, "What does it mean to be happy?"

"Hm? I wonder what it is too." I think for an explanation. "That's a tough one to explain. Hmm…It's…that's…Um…Oh! It's something that makes you feel warm inside!"

"Makes you feel warm inside?" He repeats.

"Yeah, like…Brownies or homemade meals. Something that makes you warm inside even though you were cold. It's a soothing feeling."

"So it's food?" He grins.

"Not exactly. It can be, but it can also be your hobbies like football, hanging out with friends, listening to music, or…someone you like." I say blushing at the end.

He places his palm on his cheekbone for a moment to contemplate my words and then he abruptly gets up, "Let's go make some brownies then." He mutters to himself as he heads out the door, "I don't think I've ever made brownies before."

_That was the first time…The first time when I had wished for someone else's happiness over my own. The first time I truly felt like I was capable of something much greater…_

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm actually really happy you guys like this story :D I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but please keep leaving reviews or anything to let me know you're still interested in it. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always much appreciated!~**


	4. Ch 4 :: Music

**A/N: Thanks to you wonderful people that continue to read the story, AKA Marcus, Cassie, Rachel, Elle, and Amy. Special thanks to Cassie for recommending it to Elle :D Also, is anyone here a Nate fan besides me? I feel alone on this topic XD**

* * *

**Next week [At Twin Branches Auditorium]**

The time for the play is drawing near. Since the parade, our class has been doing nothing but prepping for the show. It was still summer when we started. When I got here, it was originally because I came for some extra courses to catch up on what I missed when my parents pulled me out of school. Now, it's two months since I've been here and have actually gotten the hang of things.

"Nate? Where are you?" Jacob says pacing through the corridor in the drama hall. He came up to me as I was painting the background for the set with Lindsay. "Have you seen where Nate ran off to?"

I place my paintbrush and palette on the stand. "Oh, Nate? I think he was around here earlier. I'll just take a look around really quick. Maybe he's still around this area." I leave Lindsay to work with Jacob and head out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Hallway**

I spent about fifteen minutes looking for him in his usual spots, but he wasn't around. I thought maybe he'd gone home or something and skipped preparation for the play. Sure enough, on the way out, I spotted him talking with his friends near a drinking fountain. _If there's one skill I have, it's finding Nate whenever or wherever he may be._

"Nate?" I call over to him from the top of the staircase. _Maybe it's because he's special to me._

He turns around to see me, "What?"

"Jacob needs your help preparing the stage lights." I say as he walks up past me. I follow in silence for only a moment.

"So, do you have your lines memorized?" I ask as he continues to walk ahead.

"Sure. I think so." He says unenthusiastically. _Is it just me or does he seem more distant recently? He's been this way since we had brownies together last week._

* * *

**Flashback**

"A happy dream?" He says thinking back to what he had been dreaming about.

"Yeah." I gave him a short answer.

He looks at me and stops moving his hand behind his head atop his neck, "What does it mean to be happy?"

"Hm? I wonder what it is too." I think for an explanation. "That's a tough one to explain. Hmm…It's…that's…Um…Oh! It's something that makes you feel warm inside!"

"Makes you feel warm inside?" He repeats.

"Yeah, like…Brownies or homemade meals. Something that makes you warm inside even though you were cold. It's a soothing feeling."

"So it's food?" He grins.

"Not exactly. It can be, but it can also be your hobbies like football, hanging out with friends, listening to music, or…someone you like." I say blushing at the end.

He places his palm on his cheekbone for a moment to contemplate my words and then he abruptly gets up, "Let's go make some brownies then." He mutters to himself as he heads out the door, "I don't think I've ever made brownies before."

* * *

**Currently [In the auditorium]**

Sam came by to assist us with our set prep since she was still gaining experience for theater out of college. During her weekends, she'd hang out with me or a few friends from Twin Branches, but rarely did I see her interact with people.

I sat with Candace continuing to sew up the remaining costume hems. She looks down at my hands and notices the necklace I'm wearing from my parents. _I've had it since I was a child. _It's a small golden ornate heart with a stone embedded into it.

"Cute necklace." Candace says leaning over to look at it.

I pick it up between my thumb and index finger, "Oh, this?"

"It's totes cute." She says as I hold it out to her.

"It's just a cubic zirconium though." I say since the stone has not much value.

Veronica laughs when she overhears us, "Did you force your boyfriend to buy it for you?"

"Hm?" I perk up for a second and gesture that is not the case at all, "No, no! My parents bought me this on my first birthday."

A sigh of exasperation comes out of their mouths as they walk away whispering, "She could have at least lied about it."

"Not getting a gift from her boyfriend must be pretty sad. Does she even have one?"

As I place my necklace in my shirt to tuck it away again, I hear a scream from behind me. "AHH!"

I faintly hear a bucket fall over. Lindsay coerces someone, "Hey, couldn't you watch where you're going? I can't believe this!" She holds up the background we were painting for the play from earlier. I can see it's drenched with water now. "The paint is running now. We don't have much time. What're we gonna do about this?"

"Man, this really sucks! We're gonna have to redo it all over again!" Jacob yells as he tosses aside his smock.

"Seriously, watch where you're going next time!" Lindsay yells as Lee. She then frowns seeing the mess on the soaked backdrop. "It was looking really good too."

I set my sewing needle back into the pin cushion and knelt down beside them. Seeing that the damages couldn't be repaired, I suggested, "We'll need to buy new paper, or if there's any extra, use that."

From behind me, I heard a familiar voice, "Need an extra hand?" It was Nate again.

"Sure." I said as a few students resumed their duties. "Grab a paintbrush."

As Nate was about to pick one up near Sam, she sneered at him, "You're always slacking off and now, of all times, you choose to be helpful. You're unbelievable…But you're good at that, aren't you?" She shoved a large paintbrush to his chest.

He didn't even want to entertain her response as he sat down near the window and painted quietly.

Before Sam even stepped foot of the room, I called out. "It's true that Nate skips out on rehearsals a lot, but he memorized his lines quickly. He's doing his best to do what needs to be done and – "

She interrupted me with a quiet scowl, "You're going to easy on him, Olivia." She then trudged out of the set.

* * *

**3 hours later [Backstage]**

"This is getting weird. Anytime someone reprimands Nate, he just avoids answering them or he leaves. It's either one or the other, but when Sam called him out, he just took it! Isn't that weird?"

"Do you think it's because she's Zoe's cousin?" Taylor keeps sewing, "There must be some history between them."

Unable to concentrate, I just stared at the thread and needle in my hand. _Zoe…She's the girl Nate dated for a while last year. She also was the one to break up with him._

"I just don't get it." Lindsay says cutting up some paper next to me. "It wasn't his fault Zoe left to Kingston to be with her ex. He should be the one blaming other people!" She continues to snip at the air as she grew more furious, "Not only did she decide to go back to her ex, but she had the nerve to humiliate him in front of everyone at the dance! If anything, Nate should be the one holding a grudge, not Sam!"

"Calm down Lindsay!" Taylor stopped her random cuts to the air before she could hurt someone. "There, there. It has nothing to do with us anyway."

Thinking out loud, I hushed, "I wonder if…I really am being too easy with Nate."

Hearing me talk to myself, Taylor said, "Huh? What do you mean 'too easy'? Aren't you just treating him the same way everyone else does? Sam's the only one being difficult."

"You know, do you think it's possible that maybe…Sam may have…I dunno…liked Nate?" Lindsay suggests.

I widened my eyes hearing her say that to my surprise. _I hadn't thought of it but why would.. _"Hmm, it's a possibility I guess." Taylor tunes in. "I could see it. She could be mad that he turned her down?"

Sam entered back in the room quietly. She was far enough away not to hear us, but I could still see a sad expression on her face. "I don't think that Sam is like that."

"Maybe not. She does seem a bit more complicated than that." Lindsay says as she sets aside her paper cutouts. "I mean I'm totes not a big fan of hers, but I still think she's a pretty reasonable person. That's why I think Nate restrains himself around her." I pick up the scissors from Lindsay to cut off the excess fabric from the costumes. She continues, "It's like there's some other reason that he feels guilty about."

I don't know if it was her saying what she said or if it was because I was worried about if it was true, but at that moment, I lost conscious thought of what I was doing and just…

"OW!"

"Someone, get her to the nurse's office quick! She's just cut into her finger!"

* * *

**Health Room**

Nate walked me to the Nurse's office and helped me onto a bed while I held my finger with some gauze from the props. He didn't talk to me on the way over here, but as he was about to leave, I called his name, "Nate. I'm…sorry about earlier."

_By now, I knew that Nate liked to fight his own battles and sticking my nose where it didn't belong with him meant trouble._ He left the room as Cameron came by. After putting my bandage on for me while the nurse was gone, Nate got up to leave and said, "You don't have to be so protective of me. I can take care of myself."

I tried to smile even though his words cut like daggers. It was like someone put a knife in me and twisted it. "I guess not…I thought you were really working hard though."

"And that…" He pointed out while seemingly being perplexed by me, "You don't have to keep saying things like that."

I looked at the ceiling. I could feel my tears forming. _Why does he have to be so cruel sometimes? _I turned away from him. "You're…You're right. I stuck my nose in your business again. Sorry." Before he could see my tears fall, I shut my eyes and ran down the hallway as fast as I could.

As Olivia progressed down the hall, out of view, Cameron and Nate were still rooted to the spot. "Why do you have to be such a bully to her?" Cameron frowns at Nate's behavior.

Nate sighs, "I didn't think I was. I was just being…myself."

They walk down the opposite hall and Cameron scolds him, "Then why not try to be a bit nicer?"

Nate shrugs and murmurs to himself , "Why do I have to? Every time she's nearby, I can't focus on anything. "

"What was that?" Cameron catches up to him.

"Forget it."

* * *

**Five Days later [Back in the auditorium]**

Andrew had come back from college to help produce the play for a scholarship. Since he had lost his to Sam previously, he figured this was the best way possible.

"Alright philistines, I'm here today to direct the school-approved short play you guys are performing, 'Endless Story'! It'll be a play that will make anyone happy and everyone cry." Andrew lifted his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose, "'Now, Andrew we've done enough practicing.' 'We've already memorized our parts!' Those are the things I should be hearing that I'm NOT and you know why?" He frowns and points at Nate, "It's because of you! I heard you have skipped too many rehearsals." Nate laughs to Andrew's sentiment, "This ISN'T a laughing matter, Nate!" As the crowd heads over to pick up their scripts, Taylor, Lindsay, and I observe from the sidelines.

"Will Nate really be okay to do this?" Lindsay says unsure of how well he'll perform.

Taylor whispers to us, "It doesn't look like he has an ounce of motivation in him. Didn't you say he'd do what needs to be done?"

"We're just going in blind, aren't we?" Lindsay huffs.

"Y…Yeah." I respond timidly. _I shouldn't get involved or say anything. What Nate had said the other day really did affect me_.

"Alright places everyone!" Andrew bellowed.

Nate read directly from his script. Some students laughed while other groaned knowing that we would be here for awhile or until he got his lines right. The way he spoke was so dry though, Andrew had to cut him off.

"More feeling! There should be more emotion in your lines! Umm, I don't want to ask, but don't you already have your lines memorized?" Andrew questioned him.

"Well, there are so many long lines and – "

"BUT NOTHING! You do know that your short skit is tomorrow, right?" Andrew hit him on the head with a rolled up script.

"Then, get someone to whisper my lines in the headset for me?" Nate tried to persuade him with a smile.

"NO WAY! That won't be possible!"

"It's not?"

"DEFINITELY NOT!"

_He really can't get things done when needed can he…_

"Will we really have time before the show?" Lindsay pouted.

"Olivia, say something to him!" Taylor demanded. "Aren't you the class representative? We won't get credit unless this goes smoothly!"

"Um, but this is one of those things that I don't have jurisdiction over." I said as I tried to avoid eye contact with Taylor. "I'm also busy with my own role." I had to act the part of a servant girl.

"Nate please! Please remember your lines by tomorrow. Cram as many lines as you can into that thick skull of yours!" Andrew started to want to throttle him.

"I'll have them perfected. Absolutely perfect." Nate smiled.

"This is serious, Nate!" Andrew clutched at his stomach, "All this stress is getting to me." He then rushes to the bathroom. As I look over at Nate watching Andrew leave, he takes only a moment to look at me. _Completely expressionless, hm?_

I furrow my brows as he gives me the cold shoulder. _He turned his back to me? _Remembering all the times where we were close…

_'You don't have to be so protective over me.'_

_'Let's go make some brownies.'_

_'Let me borrow you.'_

* * *

**After School [On a bench near the parking lot]**

_I don't understand. I don't understand…Nate._ I manage to see a glimpse of him before he and Cameron turn the other way to walk home. _I just don't understand. I wonder if we won't…be able to talk like we used to._

* * *

**The next day [Rehearsal before the show]**

Nate managed to get every line down perfectly. In his eyes and voice, I could feel the determination, the perseverance, the devotion he made to remember them.

"Excellent Nate! That's was fantastic! Your acting is spectacular!" The crowd of students cheered for him. _Sometimes, he really does pull through._

"Don't cry over it, Andrew." Nate said smugly.

"Thank you! THANK YOU!" Andrew hugged him.

_'You're amazing!' I want to say those words to Nate, but…_

"SHOOT! I need to memorize my lines!" I run to the hallway for peace and quiet. "Just three. I need to memorize all three!"

"Olivia…" Lindsay sighed exasperated.

"You're just as worked up as ever." Taylor concluded.

* * *

**The Play [Right before the show]**

Andrew peeks through the curtains looking at the large crowd that heard Nate would be performing. Some of the students in the play were just as surprised to see so many people here because of him. Where was Olivia? She was still reading her script!

During the last minutes before curtain call, Nate managed to put on his costume.

"Everything last minute with that guy?" Jacob joked.

"I'm not sure if it's air headedness or arrogance." Taylor scoffed.

_Even though I was just a slave girl and had three lines, I was still weary because of stage fright and I wished I had some of the courage Nate had to perform on stage._

"Nate, you're up!" Candace called. I looked up from my script to see him staring back at me, but then I quickly averted my eyes. _I'm not going to say anything…_

"Why are there so many people here?" Nate asked tugging at his neckline.

"Why? They're all here to see you!" Veronica spouted.

"Now, Nate, we're all counting on you. No pressure!" Andrew goaded.

Nate stood stiffly, "What was my first line again?" Everyone around him grew stiff as well. "Crap, I think I've forgotten all of them."

"Fir-First calm down!" Andrew stuttered.

"Take deep breaths. Breath!" Taylor ushered him.

"Picture yourself doing it right!"

"Drink some water!"

"Read the script! The script!"

Right as everyone was tense and suggesting things to him, I raised my voice, "Don't do it! He doesn't need the script. He can do it on his own, I know he can! Right, Nate?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Good!" Andrew relaxed, "Okay Nate, on standby…GO!" He and Taylor opened the curtains for Nate to step out. _I said something I shouldn't have._

As he walked toward the stage, I whispered, "Break a leg."

He turned slowly, but I could see he was smiling. With that, the crowd applauded his entrance and the performance started.

* * *

There were a few forgotten lines on his part here and there. Actually his lines were pretty random and adlibbed, but the crowd loved it. I watched from the curtain with a few others. _He has such a nice presence and that complete lack of stage fright. He truly is strong in these serious kinds of events._

Watching him, it made me think back to all the things he's told me.

_'You don't need to be so protective.'_

_'It made me happy.'_

_'…It wasn't the mistake you're making it out to be.' _

_I don't know which side of him is the real him._ I see him onstage looking at me mouthing something.

It looks like 'Get on dears?' I watch him repeat it a few more times. I look at him puzzled unable to make out what he's saying. "Get over here. You're on!"

As soon as I can tell what he said, I scurry over and end up tripping on my costume. The audience laughed. Even though we weren't doing a comedic play, it turned out for the best that everything had ended up strangely done.

At the end we all got on stage and bowed. I glanced over at Nate as he waved to everyone with a smile. _Maybe all of those sides are the real him._

* * *

**After-party**

When we were done with set clean up, all of the classes went out for a party at the local diner. We all walked over to it talking to each other, laughing about our experiences, and having a good time.

"It turned out successful didn't it?" Taylor put her arm around me smiling. The crowd was so loud I could barely hear her.

I turn around to spot Nate behind me and a few others in the crowd. _Is this how it'll end between us? It was over before it even began. _

"Watch out, coming through!" Jacob, Lee, Andrew, and Andy were carrying our class trophy. I tried to move out of the way, but I felt a slight tug on my neck.

I look at the ground while still walking forwards. Taylor could tell something was off, "What's wrong Olivia?"

"My…My necklace! The stone on it…It came off!" I said as I frantically searched for the missing piece.

"You mean the one your parents bought you?" Taylor tried to help me look for a second, but it was no use. The crowd was like a tidal wave pushing us forwards. "Olivia, just give up on it. It'll be impossible to find."

While Olivia and Taylor trekked forward, Nate had stopped for a moment as he noticed something hit the bottom of his shoe.

_Darn, I really liked this necklace too._ "Ouch!" I was suddenly tapped on the head by a toy hammer. _Well, I found Nate again…_ "Why'd you do that?" I rubbed my head where he hit me.

"That's a strange necklace you've got there." He held the toy over his shoulder. _He scared the bejeezus out of me._

"Leave me alone, jerk!" I say as I walk away from him.

"A person shouldn't go telling people to 'leave' whenever they feel like it." He said catching up to me.

"Why not?" I replied refusing to face him.

"Well, if I left and never came back or something, you'd feel bad even though it wasn't your fault, right?" He grinned. _He's so smug._

"As if something as convenient as that would actually hap - "I had my hands balled into fists, but shortly unclenched them when I realized. "Is that what happened to you and Zoe?"

"Huh?" He looked at me confused. "I'm not you. So, I don't say things like that to people. Besides saying things like, 'Leave me alone, jerk' are so generic and boring."

"Generic and boring?" I repeated. "Then how about, 'Get lost, asshole'?"

Nate yelled out, "Olivia is a degenerate!" I grabbed onto his sleeve to signal him to stop mocking me. _Before I knew it, we were back how we used to be._

"Don't you think abandoning someone is just an easy way out?" He said as we walked together to the diner.

"Oh, then what would you do?" I teased.

He looked down at his free hand, "To keep them from leaving? Firstly, I'd start by breaking all their fingers one by one. Then, I'd pull out their teeth…"

Seeing where he was going, I down casted, "Please stop there… Let's just agree that you're a sadist."

"That's not what I meant. It's not as simple as that. It's just that if you leave someone in a difficult situation, it's hard to gain trust again. Wouldn't that be boring life to live?" _Whenever I feel like I understand where he's coming from, he says something like that to throw me off._

* * *

**At the diner**

"COUPLES TIME!" In the diner there was a dance floor and some students who were already dating so they danced together.

"I wonder if someone's confessing their love for Nate or Cameron right now." Taylor teased.

I laughed it off as I looked around to find him. _If there's anything I'm good at, it's finding…_I turn slowly to look around. _Where are you?_

"Olivia." He calls out to me from behind again. "I have a present for you." He reaches into his pocket and takes out a button. Under his breath, he mutters, "Crap, wrong thing." Then the reaches into his other pocket to pull out…_My rhinestone. _"It's yours, right? Even though it's a strange piece of jewelry to wear around, I do feel kind of bad for it."

Using the glue as an adhesive, he fixes my necklace. _He looks really cute when he's serious about doing something._ "Let me put it on for you." He gets behind me to fasten my necklace around my neck. "It doesn't fit? Have you put on weight?" He jokes.

"It doesn't close on that ring, dummy." I say as he tries to turn my necklace into a choker. He finally secures it. _It feels like we're dating._

"The things couples do, sure are cute, aren't they?" He says so casually while whispering in my ear. "The boyfriend puts things on his girlfriend to claim her as his. They say 'I love you' occasionally. They even get married, possibly."

I blush and blurt out, "I do!"

He laughs, "Hahaha, are we getting married in this diner?"

I blush even more, "It…It just slipped out. Don't judge me." I look up into his eyes with determination, "Words aren't enough though, if I were in that situation I'd probably say something along the lines of…" I place my hands in his, "…'Please break my fingers'."

He chuckles, "What are you trying to say? You're nuts, you know that?"

Even though I didn't mean for my words to be serious, in my heart I did mean it. I didn't want him to leave me, or to let me leave him. I left my lids half drawn and retracted my hands silently.

"Olivia…" He paused, dragging me outside the diner. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." He laces his fingers with mine, "I love you."

I cover my gaping mouth from surprise, "No…no way…" I close my eyes after looking at his. _He's sincere. I can tell he is._ Tears start emerging.

"Olivia." He places his hands at first on my arm to pull me in, and then around my waist to hold me there. Before I knew it, in the rosy sunset, Nate had just kissed me.

_Far in the distance, I heard music playing. The couples music from the dance floor…_

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this satiates you guys for a bit while I try to work…3 jobs? Yeah 3. It may be awhile before the next chapter, but thanks so much again for all of your support and feedback. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always much appreciated!~ **


End file.
